Whitaker's Gun Shop
Whitaker's Gun Shop is a minor objective and setting for the second chapter of the Dead Center campaign in Left 4 Dead 2. The address is located just north of Highway 10 near the Save 4 Less mini grocery store just off Interstate #16 in Savannah. History The gun shop is owned and operated by a man called Whitaker and is open 364 days of the year. His current business hours are: * Monday to Friday: 9:00am - 6:30pm * Saturday: 9:00am - 5:30pm * Sunday: 12:30pm - 5:30pm He has an inventory of weapons for people to choose from. Many of the weapons are fully-automatic meaning that either Whitaker is a Class 3 Federal Firearms License dealer licensed to sell machine guns or that he illegally converted the weapons to be capable of fully-automatic fire at some point, presumably after the epidemic spread out of control. Whitaker's Gun Shop also offers other services such as hand gun cleaning, personal defense training, hunting and fishing licenses, target practicing, and the buying and trading of other firearms. Whitaker's Gun Shop Inventory * Laser Scopes (sold for $699.99) * 9mm Hand Pistol 26 (sold for two for one special at $999.99) * Submachine Gun Uzi (sold for $399.99) * Silenced Submachine Gun MAC-10 pistol (sold for $399.99) * Pump Shotgun 870 Police Magnum Riot (sold for $399.99) * Chrome Shotgun 870 Marine Magnum (sold for $399.99) * AK-47 Rifle AKM (sold for $1999.99) * M-16 Assault Rifle M16A2 (sold for $1999.99) * Combat Rifle SCAR-L (sold for $1999.99) * Tactical Shotgun M4 Super 90 (sold for $1999.99) * Combat Shotgun SPAS-12 (sold for $1999.99) * Hunting Rifle Mini-14 (sold for $399.99) * Sniper Rifle & Koch G3SG/1 (sold for $1999.99) * Desert Cobra Eagle Mark XIX (sold for $1999.99) The store also carries lots of ammo, however there does not appear to be a price displayed. Current Status Hearing that the Infection was spreading out of control and that the CEDA evacuation centers were slowly being overrun or closed and perhaps consistent with the Survivalist principle which says "Stay away from crowds", 60 year-old Whitaker decided his best option was make his own plans. With the Vannah evacuation center closed down and hearing that the Liberty Mall evacuation center was being overrun, he quickly built and barricaded himself into a little safe room bunker on the roof above his gun store. He gathered supplies such as weapons, ammo, and food but forgot to get beverages to keep himself hydrated through the hot Georgia weather. The Survivors visit his store on the way to Liberty Mall at Ellis' urging. They enter and help themselves to weapons and supplies whereupon they contact Whitaker by intercom and a deal is struck: The Survivors can use the weapons he left down the store whatever they like, and he will destroy the Tanker blocking their way to the Mall, provided the Survivors deliver him a six-pack of Cola from the nearby Save 4 Less supermarket. The Survivors enter the Save 4 Less and get the Cola but as the supermarket door is alarmed, opening the door sets off a gauntlet crescendo event obliging the Survivors to grab the Cola and then battle their way to a delivery slot in the door to Whitaker's rooftop bunker, while fighting off endless hordes of the infected. Once the Survivors complete this task, Whitaker blows up the tanker trunk and they proceed onward to the mall. The shop and Whittaker himself is never seen, referenced, or heard from again. Whitaker's survival plan foreshadows the "you can make a life for yourself right here" option laid out for Nick by Coach at the start of the game's final chapter in the The Bridge safe room (refer The Parish campaign). It is unknown how long Whitaker stayed in his safe room or if he remained alive, though it's most likely he was still alive by then, as the infected doesn't seem to be able to nor did they bust his defenses. Notes * Whitaker looks very similar to the Fallen Survivor Uncommon Infected from The Passing, however, his custom skin texture features him not as an Infected. * The only guns that Whitaker doesn't sell are P220's (not counting Grenade Launchers or M60's). * The ad for the gun shop seen near the highway gives the wrong address stating that the store is just off Highway 10 when in fact it is supposed to be Interstate #16 (this may be because the Survivors use Interstate #10 later in Left 4 Dead 2 to get to New Orleans). * The entire setting of Whitaker's Gun Shop being near Liberty Mall is very similar to the 2004 movie Dawn of the Dead where the survivors take refuge in The Crossroads Mall which is right beside Andy's Gun Store. * Whitaker's safe room can be seen from ground level as a rooftop plywood box fringed with razor wire and flying the U.S. flag. * Whitaker's Gun Shop is in the same strip mall as the Save 4 Less mini grocery store. * Whitaker's zombie-proof door has a deposit slot which allows the Survivors to deliver him the Cola. However, his door is not the traditional red steel saferoom doors as seen throughout the Left 4 Dead series. This is due to the fact that the players may get confused and think that Whitaker's barricaded room is a safe room when they are supposed to proceed on to the mall. * There is a gun store called Whittaker Guns in Owensboro, Kentucky. * It is implied Whitaker is 60 years old because when the Survivors are at his store he sometimes says "I've been on this Earth 60 years ma'am, and I've weasled nothing from nobody. You got my word as a gentleman" Category:Left 4 Dead 2 Category:Dead Center Category:Locations